Star-Crossed
by Renangel
Summary: She went mute after someone attempted to kill her. Now clinging on desperately she learns to live in a new world, following the Fellowship. Upon the enscription on the One it speaks of a ring to rule, find, and bring darkness. But is it the true ring?
1. Default Chapter

Hey minna! I saw the movie Lord of the Rings a couple of days ago and I just couldn't writing a fic. I know I have a lot of other fics to do but... ::shrugs:: they'll just have to wait. ^^ LEGOLAS IS SOOOOO CUTE!!!!! ::squeal:: He's joined Hiiro and Duo on my list of crushes. ::sigh:: ::blush blush:: Anywayz, the coupling is going to be Legolas/Usagi. ENJOY! ^~

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings

"..." speaking

{...} Thinking / Telepathic speech 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Lord of the Rings: Book one- The Fellowship of the Ring

By: J.R.R. Tolken

Star - Crossed 

By: Silver Shadows

Chapter 1: Newcomer

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

                ~ _One Ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. ~_

                "I pronounce you The Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond's voice rang throughout the clearing. The nine people looked at each other. They had pledged their allegiance, there would be no turning back...they would either complete this quest or die trying. 

                "Well..." Frodo began when there was a bright flash of light...it was so bright that everyone had to close their eyes. Each person felt a sense of peace wash over them and for a moment, they completely forgot about the duty that had been placed on their shoulders. 

                Finally, they could open their eyes in a squint. The light was no longer a blinding white, instead, a multicolor of light, gently washed over the area. Silver, blue, red, green, orange, black-green, aqua, yellow, and deep purple were the only colors then could make out. There was another...shimmering milk white...or something along those lines. Suddenly, there was a burst of magic so powerful that Legolas staggered back. Elrond stood still, but you could see the shock on his face. 

                A soft whispering music echoed throughout the air and the lights slowly faded away. The rest of the occupants opened their eyes and stared at the source. There, in the air, floated a girl...no, a lady. She had silver hair that was done in two buns on either side of her head. From those buns, streams of silky silver trailed down, touching the floor despite the lady's height. She wore a long flowing white gown that was simple, yet elegant. On her forehead an upturned crescent moon shone brilliantly. But that wasn't what surprised everyone. No, that wasn't it; what truly caught everyone off guard was the fact that a pair of pearl white wings extended from her back. Slowly, she floated to the ground, and the wings disappeared. 

                "Cripes!" Merry said, looking at the unmoving figure with wide, disbelieving eyes, "I think she's hurt!"

                Legolas frowned and strode over to the prone girl. She was, as Merry said, hurt...and hurt badly. Various bruises decorated her arms, there were scratches on her face, but the worst was a huge gash on her neck. Picking her up gently, he said, "Someone tried to slit her throat but didn't succeed. However, if we don't heal her soon, she'll die from blood loss."

                Elrond nodded and said, "Take her to the east wing and heal her. I will finish up here."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

                Legolas stared sadly at the sleeping girl. She was tossing and turning on the bed, wet tears trickling down her face. He had healed most of the wounds on her to the best of his ability, but there was nothing he could do about the demons that plagued her mind. Questions plagued his mind as her traced the crescent moon on her forehead. {_Who is she? Why is she here? Where did she come from?}_

                Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. Legolas gasped in surprise. Usually, patients weren't supposed to wake up for another day or two, but she had managed to in an hour. Her eyes though, they were a deep cerulean blue. He could see her soul through those ageless eyes. The pain...sorrow...and torture...he could see it all. Those eyes tugged at his heart, begging him to help this lost soul. Gently, he reached down to wipe away her tears. Noticing her flinch he said, "Don't be afraid; I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Legolas Greenleaf, may I know yours?"

                The lady opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Her eyes widened as new tears flooded down her face. She couldn't speak! Instantly, Legolas knew what was wrong. While someone didn't succeed in killing her, the cut had been enough to damage her vocal cords; even elves couldn't fix that. Looking at the crying girl, Legolas hesitated. What was he supposed to do? Comforting crying females was not his area of expertise. 

                "Umm...Miss? Are you okay?" Legolas asked while mentally slapping himself. {_Of course she's not okay! If she were, she wouldn't be crying! Still...we can't keep calling her Miss. Yet, we won't even know her name now that she can't talk...}_

                {_Usagi...Usagi} A voice echoed throughout Legolas's head. His eyes widened. Could she be a telepathic? He had heard that other races besides Elves had mastered that technique. _

                Concentrating, Legolas directed his thoughts to the girl. {_Are you a telepathic, Miss?}_

                In reply, all he 'heard' was, {_Usagi...me...Usagi} Okay, maybe he was wrong. Still, it seemed like those thoughts were coming from her. Perhaps she was new at this. {__Only one way to find out} he thought. Out loud he asked, "Is your name Usagi?"_

                The girl, Usagi, nodded her head and wiped her tears away. Looking up at Legolas through wide, trusting eyes, she pointed at her stomach, which made a loud gurgling noise. Legolas laughed as Usagi blushed in embarrassment. Reaching down, he helped her out of bed, "Come on, lets go get you something to eat." 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

                Legolas walked down the hallway with Usagi skipping in front of him. He had taken her to the kitchens where she amazed everyone with the amount of food that she ate. How could so much food be consumed by one so small? It was another mystery that they had yet to solve. Sighing, he ran to catch up with the skipping girl. Grabbing one of Usagi's arms, he steered her towards the gardens. "Stay here. There's someone I need to talk to." 

                She looked up at him with wide, sorrowful eyes, and Legolas couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving her here. Still, he couldn't talk to Elrond with her present. Legolas turned to leave when he felt a tugging on his sleeve. Facing Usagi once more, he noticed her bottom lip quivering; a telltale sign that she was about to cry. "Usagi, please don't cry!" Legolas desperately said; he didn't know how he would deal with more tears from her, they made him nervous, "Look, I'll only be gone for a short while, why don't you look at the flowers?"

                Slowly, Usagi let go of Legolas and turned around. While she pretended to feel interested in the flowers, Legolas could tell that she thought he was abandoning her. Now he really felt bad. Still...there was nothing he could do. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

                Usagi silently sighed and dropped her act when she heard Legolas go away. {_Will he leave me like all the others? Senshi...wait a minute, who is the senshi?}_

                {_A part of your past that you left behind.}_

                {_Who are you?}_

                {_...a part of you that you've pushed away...beside, you can't blame this all on Legolas, he's just trying to do what he thinks is best...after all, he did save us}_

                {_Us?}_

                {...}

                The voice in her head was silent. Usagi sighed and lay down on the grass, was she crazy, hearing voices in her head? Still, did voices make sense? Hers certainly did...well, except for that 'past' part and the part about 'us'. When did life get so confusing? Salty tears dripped down her face and fell onto the ground, seeping into the grass. 

                One of the tears started to glow. There was a flash of light and a small crystal dropped into Usagi's palm. It was a silver crystal burning with a blue inner light. It seemed to wink at her...well, as much as a crystal could wink. It flashed once, twice, and blinked out of existance. Suddenly, Usagi felt a light weight on her neck. Looking down, she realised that the crystal had attatshed itself to  golden chain that hung around her neck, reflecting the light._  _

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

                Legolas knocked on teh huge oak door. There was a pause and a voice said, "Come in, the door's unlocked." Legolas opened the door to come face to face with Elrond.

                Bowing before the great Elf King, Legolas said, "M'lord." Elrond nodded and raised his hand, signaling for Legolas to stand up. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

                "No, Legolas, I was just talking to Gandalf here. We've decided to leave in two hours. You wanted to say?" Elrond questioned.

                "Great Elrond, the girl that appeared before us was Usagi. I have been able to heal her, but it seems that her vocal chords have been damaged. She will not beable to speak anymore, but I suspect she will regain some parts of her voice. However, she has shown the potential to speak telepathicaly. While she is not a strong sender, she can get her point across. I also believe..." Legolas heasitated and looked from Elrond to Galdalf, and back to Elrond again. "I also belive she con preform some powerful magic. Her aura is quite strong. Maybe even stronger than yours."

                "That's impossible!" Elrond stated, "While I believe she may be able to do magic, for the way she appeared is unusual, and she has been able to wake up so soon after healing , I do not think her magic will be stronger than mine."

                "Nothing is impossible, Elrond. You, of all people should know, nothing is impossible. There are other forces that we can not see, which are at work. Only they know what is possible and what isn't. Only they know what the future has in store for us." Gandalf quietly spoke. Rising from his seated position, he looked at Legolas in the eye. "In a world such as ours, you must always expect the unexpected; never loose hope, because once you do, the battle is lost before it has even begun."

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

So, how'd everyone like it? I hope you thought it was good 'cause it's 11:05 PM and I'm loosing sleep over this.  ::Yawn:: ::Cuddles up next to Legolas:: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. Leaving

Hey, I'm back!!!!! Okay, I know the first chapter was bad...really bad... in fact, it stunk. I totally messed up Legolas and I intend to fix that. (Silver Ray told me that I messed up the way Legolas talked) Things will get better in the future and I hope I will be able to write this fic with more ease. It's just hard to write Legolas's personality after writing the Gundam Wing boys' personality for so long. :P I guess I kinda haven't figured out where Legolas's personality fits on the line. Right now it's leaning towards Quatre's, but I plan on changing that.  
  
As for my title, let's just say I had no clue what to call my story. I finally picked Star - Crossed because that means ill fated/destiny. I just thought that would go well with my fic. ^^ Nee-ways, on with the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings  
  
"..." speaking  
  
{...} thinking/telepathically speaking  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ ^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Lord of the Rings  
  
Book One: The Fellowship of the Ring  
  
By: J R R Tolkien  
  
Star - Crossed  
  
By: Silver Shadows  
  
Chapter 2: Leaving  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ ^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Legolas once again stepped into the garden. Walking to the rose section, he called out "Usagi! I'm back!" There was no answer, but then again, Legolas didn't expect one. With swift steps, he stepped into the grove of flowers. No one was there. "Usagi?"  
  
A chilling wind blew by, catching fallen leaves and whisking them away. Legolas narrowed his eyes as his hunter senses kicked in. The grove was obviously deserted, but there had to be a sign of what had happened. THERE! Walking swiftly to the far end, Legolas bent down. There were several pairs of footprints in the fresh mud. One was small and feminine, (#1) obviously belonging to Usagi. There were two more sets of male footprints one wider than the other. "Dwarf..." Legolas hissed, his anger evident. The footprints were all in disarray, a telltale sign that there had been a scuffle. In the end, Usagi's footprints had disappeared, and only the two other sets exited the grove.  
  
Standing up, Legolas took an arrow and fitted it on the notch of his bow. Checking to make sure his arrows were within reach, Legolas proceeded to follow the footprints.  
  
{HELP!} A voice cried in his head. It sounded frantic and teary.  
  
{Usagi! Hold on!}  
  
{HELP!}  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~_~_~  
  
**Before**  
  
Usagi stared at the flowers surrounding her. Roses...they were all roses. All different shades surrounded her. Something in her heart stirred...it was a feeling she couldn't name...it wasn't any happy feeling...that she could tell. It was more of a remorse feeling, a feeling of sadness. Turning to her left, Usagi let a silent gasp escape her lips. Red roses...blood red roses. The feeling was stronger now, so strong that tears gathered in her eyes. Why she felt this way, she had no idea, all she knew was that she wanted to forget this...it tore at her heart...trying to break it.  
  
Getting up, she walked towards the rose bush. With clouded eyes, she reached down to pluck a rose. Her fingertips brushed the petals when, suddenly, someone grabbed her. Whirling around, she faced two men...well; one of them wasn't exactly a man. He was short and stout with a grizzly, bushy brown beard. The rest of his hair was hidden underneath a metal helmet. He was dressed for battle, maybe that's why she was so scared. The other one was a man. He was certainly taller than the short... {Dwarf!} was all she could think.  
  
"Tie her hands." The human said to the Dwarf.  
  
"Do you think me a servant!?!" The Dwarf retorted hotly, his hold on Usagi as tight as ever, "Make no mistake, Boromir, I am not your friend, the only reason I'm here is because I have the same suspicions as you."  
  
The man, Boromir, growled, "GIMLI! Tie her for God's sake! We do not know what type of power she may posses!"  
  
Gimli huffed, "And what good is it going to do by tying her up? She just may be able to use her magic without her hands. Have you ever thought of that?"  
  
Boromir scowled, "Okay smart one, what are you going to do then?"  
  
Gimli smirked, "Easy, I'm going to do this..." Usagi's eyes widened as she saw the dwarf raise his fist. Desperately, she tried to struggle, but to no avail. All she did was splatter mud on her dress. Gimli's hand descended, and all went black.  
  
**Now**  
  
Usagi glared up at Gimli. She had woken up a couple minutes ago and her captors had immediately begun to question her. All she had done was spit in their faces and glare at them. Boromir wiped some spit off of his face and growled, "Now look here little girl, I'm not in the mood for playing games! What are you're intentions!?!"  
  
Gimli's face became redder and redder. It was obvious that he would no longer be able to control his temper. Finally, he burst out, "WHY YOU IMPUDENT WOMAN!!! IF YOU WON'T TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW, YOU'LL BE OF NO MORE USE TO US!" Taking long strides, Gimli pointed his ax in Usagi's direction.  
  
The repaired (#2) ax shimmered in the sunlight, causing fear to flow throughout Usagi's body. {HELP!} She mentally screamed, but it would do her no good, for no one would be able to hear her...right?  
  
Suddenly, a message entered her mind, {Usagi! Hold on!} It was Legolas.  
  
Could it be possible that he could hear her? But...how? Usagi's eyes widened, and she forgot what she was thinking about. The ax had been swung into the air and was descending. Time seemed to slow down as Usagi let out one more desperate plea. {HELP!}  
  
Suddenly, an arrow whizzed through the air. It struck Gimli in the hand, causing him to howl out in pain and drop the ax. Three more flew swiftly and caused anguished screams to fill the area. Two had embedded themselves in Boromir's chest. The third made it's way through Gimli's side.  
  
There was a rustling in the tree leaves above Usagi. She looked up to see Legolas standing on a branch, another arrow placed on his bow, ready to fly at any time. In one graceful leap, he jumped down and landed next to Usagi. Eyes still trained on the moaning Gimli and Boromir, Legolas asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Legolas could see Usagi nod her head and get up. Now that she was safe, he could focus his attention on the Boromir and Gimli. "Dwarves...Men..." Legolas scowled, "I knew you couldn't be trusted. You're all the same. Men disgraced themselves long ago during the battle against Sauron. Dwarves...to greedy for their own good; they only care about themselves."  
  
Suddenly, the forest was full of Elves; all of them had their bows and arrows pointed at the duo on the forest floor. "What happened here?" Elrond asked, stepping into the open.  
  
"They, in a way, kidnapped Usagi. The Dwarf was about to kill her when I came here." Legolas replied, his bow and arrow never wavering.  
  
Gandalf sighed, "Everyone put down your weapons. Gimli, Boromir, while I understand you're intentions on questioning our guest, there is no need to harm her. If she were a danger the Elves would have dealt with it in their own way." Turning to Elrond, Gandalf said, "Elrond, I hope you can forgive them. They are crucial to our quest."  
  
Elrond debated for a moment before relenting, "All right, I'll let them go this time. But make no mistake, the next time this happens, you will be punished severely. Rivendale is a sacred place and these acts will not be taken lightly. You should be honored to be here."  
  
Boromir gritted his teeth and managed to prop himself up with his elbows, "With all due respect, Sir, I think you have been blinded. This...witch has obviously cast a spell on you, making you think she's harmless. It's best to get rid of her." (AN: ::sweatdrop:: sound like someone you know? ::cough::Wufei::cough:: ::sigh:: They never learn, do they?)  
  
Elrond glared at the bleeding human, hatred shone in his eyes as he tried to keep his temper under control. (#3) "Mr. Boromir, I'd think I'd know if I was under a spell or not. Never underestimate an Elf. If no one's told you that before, I'm telling you now. Besides," some of the tension eased from Elrond's face, "Rivendell is magically protected. No evil can come here without the aid of a very powerful object, or a very powerful source backing him/her up. Even so, we would have been able to feel that object/source before it even came close to entering Rivendell." Turning to four Elves standing behind him, Elrond said something in Elvish.  
  
The four Elves nodded and went to the two injured males. Bending down, they picked up Boromir and Gimli, who were now unconscious, and took them out of sight. With another wave of Elrond's hand, the rest of the Elves disappeared, seemingly melting into the forest.  
  
"Well," Gandalf began, "that was quite unexpected." He turned to face Usagi, but raised an eyebrow when she quickly darted behind Legolas. "Child, you do not need to fear me. I won't do anything, I promise."  
  
Usagi peeked from behind Legolas's back and shook her head. Gandalf sighed and lay down his wizard's staff. "Look Child, I lay down my wizard's staff, now there is no possible way I can harm you."  
  
Gripping the back of Legolas's shirt with one hand, Usagi shook her head stubbornly, her eyes held an accusing glare in them. She would not forget what Gimli and Boromir had done so easily. Legolas let out a silent sigh, and he reached behind his back, gently prying Usagi's hands from his shirt. Turning around to face Usagi's bewildered eyes he said, "It's all right, Usagi. Gandalf won't do anything; he's trustworthy." Stepping away from Usagi, he gave her a gentle push towards Gandalf's direction before walking over to Elrond.  
  
Usagi stumbled a bit before catching herself. Glancing over at Legolas, she saw him conferencing with Elrond. Biting her lip, she looked up at Gandalf hesitantly. Gandalf smiled and picked up his staff. Immediately, Usagi backed up. Gandalf smiled, "Come here, I won't hurt you."  
  
Usagi looked at Legolas, who nodded in her direction. Smiling shakily, she took one step towards the ancient wizard…then another…and another…and another. After the first few shaky steps, her walk became more solid and confident. Finally, she was right in front of Gandalf. Looking up at him with wide, blinking eyes, she seemed like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
Gandalf looked deep into Usagi's eyes. They were so old, much like Elven eyes. To any by-passer, they would catch a glimpse of a happy, innocent, childish teen. However, if you stopped to look, you could see the age, wisdom, understanding, sorrow, and sacrifice lurking within their depths. What had happened to this girl? That was the question everyone wanted to know, but until she could find a stronger way to communicate to everyone, that question will forever be unanswered. It seemed, however, that she had found a way to communicate with Legolas slightly. Legolas, it was obvious that he was the only one she really trusted. Why? Gandalf did not know the answer. Maybe it was because Legolas was the one that took care of her. Maybe it was because Legolas healed her. Maybe it was because Legolas was the first person she saw. So many maybes and no real answer. It was a pity really. If Gimli and Boromir hadn't done what they did, Usagi might have been more trusting.  
  
"Child," Gandalf spoke out loud, catching everyone's attention, "I can see that there is a lot in store for you. The fates have decided to give you another chance at happiness. Though I do not know how, or why this has happened, it seems that they have only weaven a skeleton frame of your life. Now, you have the power of the thread; it is up to you to weave your own life, make your own decisions. Never loose sight of the light, Child. Never loose sight of the light."  
  
Usagi stared at Gandalf with wonder, as a child would look at their Grandfather. A light akin to respect and awe entered her eyes. While it wasn't as bright as the one she had in her eyes when she looked at Legolas, (#4) it was still there. Smiling brightly, Usagi offered her hand in a gesture of friendship.  
  
Gandalf raised an eyebrow at the way Usagi was offering her friendship. He had seen this once, and only once. Yet, it was only seen in the dream world. Never, never in his life had he expected to see it in the real world. {Could it be that this girl is more than I previously thought she was?} Pushing that thought away, Gandalf grasped the fragile hand within his own aged one. With one shake, a bond of friendship was born.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Arwen rummaged through her closet, looking for something that might fit the petite girl behind her. "I'm sorry Usagi; no one seems to have anything your size. We don't have time to make you your own wardrobe because the darkness is quickly rising. For now, you will just have to improvise." Pulling out an outfit, Arwen turned to face Usagi.  
  
It was a light blue tunic, much like the ones the Elves wore for special occasions. On the front, there was a crescent moon emblem; on the back, there was a star. Seeing Usagi's questioning look, Arwen answered the unspoken thought, "These are the symbols of the Elves, as they have been since the ancient times. (#5) It is said that the maker of the Rings bore these on her body." Placing in down on the bed, Arwen took out a pair of leggings. They were light brown, though not so light as to be considered tan. Eyeing Usagi critically, Arwen said, "You know, this just might work."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Legolas walked around the room, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in the atmosphere. The Fellowship was going to leave in ten minutes, but Legolas couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Usagi. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but there was a sense of belonging when he was around her. If she was away for long, he would feel anxious and start to worry. It would pain him to leave her behind, but Rivendell was, by far, a safer place.  
  
The doors finally opened and Usagi stepped out. The tunic and leggings had been modified to fit her petite size, and she was wearing new Elven shoes. (#6) When Usagi saw Legolas, her eyes widened and joy sparkled within them. Leaping down the steps, she ran into Legolas's arms, almost knocking him off balance.  
  
Legolas laughed and enveloped Usagi in a hug. It was good to se her, even if it might be the last time. Pulling back, he looked at her before looking away. He couldn't bear to face her after what he would say. "Usagi, I have to go. Sauron gets stronger and stronger every minute and we really can't delay this journey any longer. I don't know if I'm ever going to come back, and I can't promise I will, for this is a very dangerous mission. Anyway, you stay here in Rivendell, it'll be a lot safer and the Elves will take care of you." Looking up into Usagi's pain-filled eyes, Legolas gently kissed her forehead. "Goodbye." Then he turned around and left the room.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ ^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
#1- I've heard somewhere that females have different foot shapes  
  
#2- he repaired the ax after it broke  
  
#3- Elves and Dwarves have had a big fude going on for some time, so Elrond doesn't have a lot of patience dealing with Gimli  
  
#4- Usagi views Legolas of a higher status  
  
#5- the symbols of the crescent moon and the star are real Elf symbols  
  
#6- You can't modify shoes so they had to make a brand new pair  
  
I don't hate Boromir or Gimli, but they're a little suspicious so they did what they did. REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. A New Inscription

Ossu minna! THANK YOU for all the reviews I got!!! ^^ I'm sooo happy that I've decided to work on the next chapter. See? The more reviews, the more I write! ^~ It's as simple as that! Anyway, I know how much you all want to read so I won't delay you any longer. ENJOY!!! ^*^

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or LOTR

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Lord of the Rings

Book One: The Fellowship of the Ring

By: J. R. R. Tolkien

Star - Crossed

By: Silver Shadows

Chapter 3: A New Inscription ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

          Usagi ran down the hall of the Elven castle, tears blinding her vision. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. All she knew was that he was leaving her, just like everyone else. 

          BAM!

          Usagi stumbled back as she ran into someone. Not bothering to wipe away her tears, Usagi pushed past the person, desperately trying to outrun her heartache. But, as soon as she ran past, an arm grabbed her, halting her process. "Usagi! What's wrong!?!" Arwen's concerned voice asked.

          Usagi didn't answer, and struggled against the Princess's grip. Finally, she gave up and collapsed against Arwen, sobbing into her shirt. "Shh…It's alright…everything's gonna be okay." Arwen murmured as she stroked Usagi's hair, much like a mother would to a child. Usagi said nothing; she just buried her head deeper into Arwen's chest, trying to drown out her sobs. "Hush child, Rivendell is no place for tears." 

          Arwen pulled Usagi into a room and they both sat down on the bed. Usagi sniffled and pulled away from Arwen's grasp. Biting her lip, she managed to control her sobs. "Now child, what ails you?" Arwen asked. Usagi looked up into Arwen's eyes, he own reflecting sadness and an incomprehensible loss. "It's Legolas, isn't it?" Arwen questioned with a soft voice. At Usagi's nod, Arwen sighed, "Males, Elf or Human, are both a curse and a blessing." She reached up and fingered a silver ring that hung around a chain. Usually, it was hidden under her clothes, but somehow, it had managed to slip out. Seeing Usagi's questioningly look, Arwen smiled sadly. "This is the necklace that symbolizes elfin immortality. Every Elf has one. I mean to give mine to my Beloved as a way of saying; I'll lay down my immortality for him….that I'll give up long life to stay by his side. "

          Usagi nodded her head in comprehension and Arwen cleared her throat. "But now is not the time to talk about myself. While I can not journey with my Love because of my duties, I can help you go with them. However, we must make haste; the Fellowship will leave in a couple of minutes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Their farewells had been said. Now they were waiting for Gandalf, who had not yet come out of the house. Bilbo was talking to Frodo; giving him some last minute advice, "Now, take good care of Sting." He patted the short sword that lay beside Frodo. "It's saved my life a couple of times. When there are Orcs nearby, it'll turn blue."

          Aragorn had his head in one hand while the other played with a silver necklace that hung around his neck. When Elrond came into the room, Aragorn hastily put in under his shirt. Finally, Gandalf came out and gave everybody their packs. Elrond stepped up and said, "My last bit of advice goes to the ring bearer. Do not let anyone handle the Ring, save the Fellowship, and only then in desperate times." Frodo nodded and the Fellowship was on its way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          The Fellowship trooped through the forest in silence. Everyone's thoughts were bent on the treacherous perils that lay before them. It had been half a day now, and every now and then, Sam would mutter, "No rope…I can't believe I didn't bring any rope."

          Suddenly, Legolas stopped and said, "Someone's following us. They've been doing so since we left. I wasn't sure then, but I am now." Everyone stopped and there was a deadly silence that hung in the forest. Legolas looked around with his sharp elfin eyes and his sensitive hearing strained to hear anything out of ordinary. 

          Gimli scoffed, "I neither see nor hear anything wrong. Where's our stalker now? I say you're just talking nonsense!" Gimli huffed and turned to walk away when there was a sharp crack. Immediately he spun around, his ax raised in the air, "Who's there!?!?!" 

          There was a low whicker and from behind a tree, stepped a brown pony. "Bill!" Sam cried in delight as he rushed to hug his friend. Bill looked at Sam, then behind his shoulder. Stepping back, he reached behind the tree with his head and pulled someone out using his teeth. The person stumbled a bit before straightening himself…herself.

          "Usagi!" Legolas cried out in surprise, "What are you doing here!?! I thought I told you to stay in Rivendell, where it'd be safe! And your hair!"

          Usagi blushed in embarrassment and fingered her hair. The silvery locks had been shorn to her waist. Half of it was twisted into a bun, while the other half tumbled down her back in curly locks. (An: Hey, if you had put your hair up in odangos for all of your life, and finally let it loose it would be REALLY curly. I mean, when you sleep with a French braid and undo it, your hair turns curly. Oh yeah! Think Setsuna's hairstyle.)  

          Seeing Usagi's disappointed look, Legolas hastily said, "Not that I think you look any worse!-I mean you never looked bad to begin with!-I mean…oh forget it. Even though I think you should have stayed in Rivendell, I would be lying if I said I didn't want you here." Legolas looked down, unsure of what to say next. Suddenly, he found himself in a tight bear hug. Who would have known that such a small girl could give such a tight hug. "Usagi…*cough*…I…*choke*…need *turning blue* to breath!"

          "HA!" Gimli laughed, "Who would have known? An Elf can be beaten by a mere hug!"

          Hearing this, Usagi let Legolas go and glared at Gimli. Clearly, she had not forgotten their earlier encounter. Interrupting the fight that would surely follow, Boromir stepped in front of Gimli and bowed. "Forgive my companion Miss. Also, I am asking for your forgiveness. I know what I did on our first encounter wasn't right, but you've got to understand, I had the safety of the Fellowship in mind. If you were in my shoes, you'd understand." Straightening himself, he said, "My name is Boromir of Gondor. I hope we can become friends."

          Usagi looked at Boromir with suspicion, before nodding her head, holding out a hand, Legolas spoke. "Her name's Usagi, and she can not speak, for a terrible accident happened to her. However, I have discovered that she can speak telepathically sometimes."

          Boromir nodded, but stared at Usagi's hand strangely. Seeing the man's look, Gandalf laughed, "Go ahead, Boromir. That is Usagi's way of saying that she wants to be your friend. Shake her hand." Boromir sighed and offered his hand; Usagi shook his hand and grinned. They were friends now!

          "HUMPH!" Gimli muttered and folded his arms across his chest. "Weak humans, submitting so quickly. OW!" He glared at Boromir who had just sharply elbowed him. "What was that for!?!?! OW!" Gimli turned to face Usagi who had smacked him on the head.

          {_Mean Munchkin!_} A scolding voice could be heard inside everyone's head. 

          "HAHAHAHAHA!! Pippin laughed out loud as Merry's face turned red from his effort to contain his laughs. Finally, he could hold it in no longer. Merry joined his fellow kinsmen in big bellowing laughs. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Their laughter echoed throughout the forest, causing the birds to flee with anxiety. Suddenly two THUNK's could be heard and twin voices shouted, "OW!"

          Pippin turned around, rubbing his aching head, "Gandalf! What was that for!?!?"

          "Yeah! What was that for!?!" Merry chorused.

          "Fools of two Tooks! Do you want the enemy to find out where we are!?! Keep your mouths shut!"

          Soft laughter filtered through the forest, repairing the damage done by the previous ones. Birds came back to listen to the melodic voice, and any evil beings in the area were repelled by the pureness of it. Everybody turned to the laughing Usagi, who was leaning against Bill for support.

          "I thought you said she went mute!" Gimli hissed in Legolas's direction.

          Legolas stared at Usagi, spellbound, "She was…I think that maybe…maybe she can still make sounds, it's just that she can not form words." Her laughter was beautiful, if laughter could be beautiful. It sounded like music to Legolas's Elvin ears…like the voices of his ancestors when they sang…no…this was a much sweeter sound. 

          Finally, Usagi got her laughter under control and wiped her eyes, for tears had formed there. Looking at everyone, she noticed that they were all staring at her. Once again, her shyness swept over her and she darted behind Legolas. 

          Legolas sighed and pulled Usagi out from behind him. {_You've must stop hiding behind me every time you meet new people_} He gently said to her mentally.

          Usagi sighed, letting a puff of air escape her lips. Reluctantly, she nodded. Looking up, she saw a Ranger bow before her. "Lady Usagi, my name is Aragorn. I hope that we will become great companions."

          Usagi nodded her head with an air of regality. Offering her hand, she let Aragorn shake it. Next came Gimli…after her was pushed by Gandalf. Growling, he said, "My name is Gimli." At the sharp poke from Boromir, Gimli reluctantly bit out, "I'm sorry about my actions in our earlier encounter."

          Usagi's eyes narrowed as she glared at Gimli. Finally, after what seemed like and eternity, she held out her hand. Gimli shook it for a brief second before dropping it. "And I'm a DWARF! Not a Munchkin, a DWARF!"

          "Miss Usagi! Miss Usagi! My name is Pippin. Can I be your friend?" Pippin rushed forward, his eyes shining with the thought of a new friend to play with. Usagi smiled and nodded her head while offering her hand. Pippin shook it earnestly before he was shoved aside by Merry.

          Merry grasped Usagi's hand and shook it while saying, "My name is Merry and I hope we become better friends that you will with Pippin!" Usagi laughed and shook Merry's hand. (An: No, they're not in love with Usagi. They just want to beat each other…competition-like. You see?) 

          "I for one will not be left out! No sir, Sam Gamgee would like to become friends with our new companion as well!" Sam stated as he looked at Usagi, "That is, if you want to be my friend." Usagi laughed and shook his hand. These Halflings were so amusing!

          Gandalf sighed and brought Frodo to the front. While he had wished Usagi could have stayed in Rivendell, they could no waste their precious time going back. Besides, he could not deny his gut feeling that told him Usagi had a bigger role to play in this quest. No, if his suspicions were right, she would prove to be a lot more useful.

          "Miss Usagi, my name is Frodo." Frodo quietly said. Usagi smiled gently and held out her hand. Frodo grasped it when he felt a weird sensation travel down his spine. Something was tugging at him. His heart was beating so fast…no…it was adrenaline that ran through him. He wanted to go with this silver haired girl. Wait…it wasn't him…it was the ring.  Frodo dropped Usagi's hand and looked down. The ring was straining to fly off the chain that was around Frodo's neck….straining to go to Usagi…straining…straining…flew.

          In one swift movement, the chain snapped and the ring soared over to Usagi, hovering in front of her. "Usagi!" Legolas shouted and attempted to run over to the girl when he was stopped by Gandalf.

          "No," the old wizard spoke, "No one shall do anything."

          "But-"

          "NO ONE!"

          Usagi stared at the ring, spellbound. Something about the ring was calling to her. Her vision blurred and the ring was replaced by a crystal…a shining silver crystal. Trembling, she reached out a shaking hand to touch it.

          {_Yes…_} a voice hissed within her mind, {_Take it…Take it…TAKE IT!!!_}

          Usagi screamed as the voice grew unbearably loud and her vision cleared. Instead of a crystal, she saw a ring…a ring stained with blood. How many people…creatures…things. How many had this ring killed, tainted, tortured. To some it might just be a ring, but to her, she could see every sin this object had committed. Yes, it was caked with a layer of blood that could never be washed away… stained with numerous sins that could never be redeemed. 

          {_NO! I will not take it! It does not belong to me, and I don't want it!_} She mentally shouted, clutching her head. Wearily, she backed up until she was against a tree.

          Suddenly, scenes started to play in her head. A battle…a dead king…his son cutting the finger that used to house this ring…the same guy stained with blood…a Hobbit killing his best friend for this ring…battle after battle…sin after sin…rivers of blood… {_If you don't take the ring, I'll keep playing these images…you'll never rest…you'll never know what peace is…never. Take it…take it._}

          Usagi screamed, tears coursing down her cheeks. A battle raged on in her head. She could feel everyone's pain…every stab…every kill…everything. It hurt…Gods it hurt.

          {_Take it…TAKE IT OR ELSE YOU WILL NEVER KNOW THE MEANING OF PEACE!!!! TAKE IT!!!!!!_}

          {_NO! I won't take it! I won't! Now LEAVE   ME   ALONE!!!!_}

          Legolas watched helplessly as tears streamed down the girl's face and a look of agony on it. She was in pain, and there was nothing he could do…wait! She was a telepathic! That meant… closing his eyes, he concentrated on sending his own strength to Usagi. {_This is all I can do…Please…please be all right_}

          The images kept replaying over and over, making her very soul shout out in fear. She could feel her resolve weakening. If she took the ring, the pain would stop. Could she take the ring? She felt herself weakening, for this mental struggle took a lot out of her. 

          Suddenly, some unknown strength flow through her system, strengthen her…replenishing her. {_This is all I can do…Please…please be all right_} Legolas's thoughts rang through her mind.

          Yes, she could do it. If not for herself, for Legolas. {_Arigato…_} With a newfound strength, she would face her enemy and prevail.

          Legolas smiled softly and nodded his head. She had gotten his strength and had been able to use it. {_Arigato…_} The strange word entered his mind, but some how he had been able to understand the meaning behind it.

          Everyone watched in astonishment as the crescent moon on Usagi's forehead began to glow. A thin beam of light shot out from it and made contact with the ring.

          "Gandalf…I can see the markings again!" Frodo whispered, suddenly slightly afraid of the girl. "LOOK! There are new markings on it!" 

          "What!?!" Even Legolas was surprised by the old wizards' outburst. Gandalf strode to the ring and reached out to touch it. Immediately, he pulled his hand back, for the ring was too hot to handle. But, even so, he could see the new markings that now decorated the outside of the ring.

_One ring of magic old_

_One ring of gold_

_One ring to foil thy lord_

_Upon a moonlit moor._

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

YESSSSS!!!!!! I finally finished it. Originally, I had written most of this and saved it on a floppy. Then I lost the floppy!!!!!! I turned my house inside out looking for it. Finally, today I found it. That's why this chapter took so long to get out. HEHEHE ::sweatdrop:: GOMEN!!!!!!! Please REVIEW!


	4. Vision

Thank you for all of the reviews!!!! I'm sooo happy, so I've decided to write the next chapter. ::Hugz Lego-chan:: It's also because I owe it to Lego-chan! He's sooo KAWAII and I couldn't resist writing (and dreaming! ^^) about him! Oh yeah! Someone mentioned that one of the hobbits (I forgot which ::sweatdrop::) wasn't a Took. Well, Took doesn't mean their last name. It's a curse word (I think) that Gandalf says when he's he's really mad. ^^

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings. Demo, EVERYONE STAY BACK!!!! LEGO-CHAN IS MINE!!!!!!!

PS: HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

The Lord of the Rings

Book one: The Fellowship of the rings

By: J R R Tolkien

Star-Crossed

Chapter 4: Visitor

By: Silver Shadows

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

          "Usagi!" Legolas cried out as the young lady collapsed. Rushing out from behind Gandalf, he paid no heed to the wizard's warnings. He gathered her in his arms and cradled her on his chest. Placing a long slender finger on her crescent moon, he concentrated on sending his energy to her, trying to heal her. However, it didn't seem to work. Maybe he wasn't concentrating hard enough because of his worry for the silver haired girl. Maybe her body had built up a resistance to his healing powers, which was highly unlikely. Either way, he couldn't heal her; it was as if there was a wall blocking him.

          Suddenly, Usagi's body began to glow a faint silver color. Her crescent moon flashed once, and for a brief second, a nine pointed star flickered on her forehead. Then, it was gone. A soft moan escaped her lips and she slowly opened her eyes. Blue clashed with blue and they were suspended in time. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Usagi looked into those ageless eyes and her heart wrenched when she thought of how close she was to losing him. Tears filled her eyes and she flung her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. He was the only thing that tied her to the world of the living now. He might not know it, but she had made a promise to herself: she would live...if not for herself, for him.

          "Usagi, you're alive!" Legolas exclaimed in relief, hugging her. 

          Frodo looked at Usagi with weary eyes, but since Gandalf made no move to restrain her, he thought she would be all right. Still… walking over to the ring, he picked it up and fastened it around his neck. It was still warm, but like the time the ring fell in the fire, the inscriptions disappeared. "Gandalf…" Frodo turned to Gandalf, a question on his mind, "Who is she exactly?"

          Gandalf laughed lightly, "That's what we would all want to know, Youngster." Seeing everyone's (excluding Legolas and Usagi) alarmed faces he hastily added, "But she's perfectly safe to be around. If the Elves trust her, I would too."

          Gimli sighed heavily, "What has this world come to? I remember a time when we Dwarves could be happy in our caves. Instead, I've come out of my home to go on some absurd quest, meet a strange…thing, (Usagi looked a little offended at that comment) and watch a ring take a life of its own. I don't know about you, but I could really do without this hero business."

          "Then you can go back. No one forced you to come, you chose to." Aragorn said, looking pointedly at the Dwarf. Usagi nodded her head in agreement while standing up, still leaning against Legolas for support.

          "I think not!" Gimli shouted. "They would think me a coward if I did so."

          There was a giggling sound and everyone turned to see Usagi laughing. Her eyes sparkled with amusement. Bill nickered and walked over to Usagi, checking to see if she was alright. Usagi raised a hand and gently stroked the pony's nose. Turning around, she ran ahead and stopped, and turned back to the group in the distance. Her stance seemed to say, 'Come one! Let's go!' 

          "Coming Miss Usagi!" Sam shouted to her. He hoisted his pack on his shoulder and ran over to the girl.

          "Hey! Don't forget about us!" Merry shouted as he and Pippin ran to catch up with the other two. 

          Gandalf shook his head at the sight and sighed, "Well, come along now. We've wasted enough time as it is."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

          The Fellowship trudged along for the rest of the day, stopping only to take small breaks. With Bill now coming along, they could relieve themselves of the burdens they carried. One by one, they all piled their packs on the pony's back. 

Often times, Gandalf would stop and pull Aragorn aside. Then, they would both converse in low voices, but not low enough so that Legolas's sharp ears couldn't hear what they were saying. Once, he actually walked over to the two and softly told them his opinion of the way they were going about. It just so happened that they changed pathways in the woods.

Finally, they stopped to make camp for the night. It was cold, unbearably cold. The Fellowship sat, shivering under the sanctuary of the trees. They had not dared to make a fire, for they were afraid that the smoke would give them away. Finally, Gimli stood up, "That's it! I've had enough of this blasted cold! I say we take our chances and build a fire. Better to stay warm and actually live to destroy the ring."

He looked at everyone, waiting for their opinion. No one said anything, but it was clear that most of them agreed with the stout Dwarf. However, they would not do anything against Gandalf's wishes. The old wizard sighed as he looked at everyone's shivering form. "All right. We'll build a fire."

"Yeah!" the hobbits shouted with joy, immediately earning themselves a few glares. "Hehe. Oops?"

Gimli walked over to the nearest tree and raised his ax. "Now for some firewood." 

However, before he could bring his ax down, there was a blur, and Legolas appeared before him, preventing him from bring the weapon down. "No." he said in a clear voice, "You shall not harm these trees."

"B-but," Gimli sputtered with rage, "how else are we supposed to gather firewood? You would rather let us all die?"

"Gather the branches that have already fallen. They are already dead." Legolas stated firmly.

"Eh?" The hobbits chorused, "But there are none around here! And it's to dark to go looking for some."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

{_Usagi…} a voice, the same voice that had spoken to her in the garden, whispered in the girl's mind. {__You can help…}_

{_Help? How? I can't do anything!} Usagi retorted, slightly miffed that some unknown strangers were always talking in her mind._

The voice chuckled lightly and said, {_Ah, but you can. You can do so much more that what you think you're capable of.}_

An image of a girl in a fuku appeared. She had long raven black hair with purple highlights. It fell down her back and stopped right above her knees. She was smiling and the symbol of Mars burned brightly on her forehead. {_Usagi-chan! Let me help!}_

{_Who…who are you?} Usagi asked, confused. She seemed so familiar, yet…she couldn't remember…_

The girl smiled sadly and tears appeared in her eyes. Raising a gloved hand, she brushed away the tears and said, {_Rei…you can call me Rei.}_

{_Okay…Rei…what can I do? What can you do?} Usagi questioned._

Rei stepped forward and placed a finger on Usagi's forehead. {_Close you're eyes and concentrate, Usagi-chan.} Usagi obeyed and closed her eyes, concentrating on the fiery feeling in her soul. Rei's Mars symbol flashed and disappeared. Usagi's crescent moon flickered once and transformed into a nine pointed star with one point glowing a deep, fiery red. The star flashed briefly and disappeared, turning back into a crescent moon once again. _

Usagi opened her eyes and stared at Rei. {_N-nani? __Rei-chan!} Usagi cried out as the senshi started to fade away. She reached out and clasped the other girl's hand with her own. {__Rei-chan!}_

Rei couldn't keep the tears out of her eyes. They dripped down her face and splattered on the floor. {_Usagi-chan…} she whispered, her voice wavering, {__I'm so glad I got to see you one last time. Sarabada Usagi-chan…Sayonara Serenity-hime…} [#1]_

{_REI-CHAN!!!!!} Unbeknownst to the sobbing girl, memories began to stir in their prison._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

{_REI-CHAN!!!!!} Legolas's head snapped towards Usagi's direction as he heard her anguished wail in his head. "Usagi!"_

Usagi shook her head and wiped away the traces of tears from her eyes. Looking up, she nodded her head, a signal that she was alright. Walking up to Gimli and Legolas, she pulled the both of them away from the tree and towards the rest of the Fellowship. Legolas looked at Usagi with confused eyes, "Usagi?"

Usagi didn't answer him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Someone gasped, and had the right to do so. For there, behind Usagi, was a faded image of a person that looked just like her, but she had heart shaped odangos and she was wearing some sort of fuku. Her eyes were that of molten silver. (AN: It's Cosmos, if anyone hasn't figured it out yet. It's kind of like Oh My Goddess [Ah! Megami-sama], where Belldandy's angel form floats behind her when she sings) The image began to glow a deep red color. With one finger, she traced fiery letters in the air. Opening her mouth, she shouted, "BURNING MANDALA!!!" Rings of fire shot forth and brought immediate relief from the cold. The burned without burning anything, and created no smoke. However, that was not what shocked Legolas the most. No, what shocked Legolas was the fact that this image had spoken. It spoke with an unearthly voice…a voice that one could only hope to imagine. If Usagi couldn't speak, how come this splitting image could?

It was Gandalf that answered the unspoken question. "The soul can never be quieted, only the body."

The image faded away and Usagi opened her eyes. She noticed everyone was staring at her and cocked her head to the side. It was as if she was asking, 'What?'

Everyone shook there head and mumbled an excuse before huddling around their own ring of fire and falling asleep. Everyone that is, except Legolas, who had first watch.

Legolas watched as Usagi huddled around her own ring of fire. A soft sigh escaped his lips. What was it that drew him to her? Was it the fact that he admired her strength? Her will to live with no knowledge about her past and no voice to communicate with. Or was it because of her cherry disposure despite all that had happened to her. There were so many things that he could name, yet he couldn't understand why they made his heart ache so. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

She was running. From what, she did not know. It was as if a black shadow was chasing her. You would never know where it was; never know when it would strike. You only knew that there was no escaping it; there was no salvation. "Hehehe…run as fast as you like. You know I'll get you in the end, my little Princess." 

"Iie…IIE!!!!!!!" She screamed, clutching her head in her hands. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to deny what was happening.

{_Usagi…Usagi!} _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

          Usagi woke up to see Legolas hovering over her, a worried look on his face. "Usagi, are you alright? You seemed to be having a bad dream." Usagi didn't say anything; she just threw herself into Legolas's arms and sobbed. Legolas, having learned what to do from all of the other times she sobbed on him, hugged her and rubbed her back, attempting to calm her down. "Usagi?" He whispered. When he got no response, the Elf Prince looked down to find her asleep. Smiling, he wrapped his cloak around her and gently set her down next to her ring of fire. "Quel esta."

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

YATTA!!!! I finished! ^.~ Hope you all liked it!

Translations:

Sarabada- farewell

Sayonara- goodbye forever

Quel esta- sleep well (elven word)

#1: This is much more serious than a usual goodbye. You say this when you know that you're not going to see the person anymore. So basically, Rei was saying that she won't ever see Usagi anymore. For those of you that still don't get it, Rei died. If you read over that part again and really think about it, it's really sad.

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!!!! ^^ The more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter comes out. ::hint:: ::hint::

Confused yet? DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!!!! All things will be answered in due time. Anyone hate me yet?


	5. Challenge

In the morning, everyone woke up, only to find that the fire rings had disappeared. They didn't even leave scorch marks behind. They packed off their belongings and set off again. Everyone was quiet, sleep still evident in their eyes. Well, everyone except Legolas, Gandalf, and Aragorn.   
  
Usagi yawned and blinked her eyes cutely. She was currently leaning on Legolas for support, not trusting herself to walk in her state. Running her fingers through her bangs, she was slightly startled when Legolas's arm wrapped around her waist. When she looked at him, he was darting his eyes around, looking for signs of danger, however, the tinyest of smiles could be seen on his lips. She gigled softly and lay her head on his shoulders, closing her eyes briefly in content.  
  
"Mr. Gandalf, where are we going?" Sam questioned, looking at the wizard.  
  
"To Redhorn Gate, Sam." Gandalf answered. There was silence for a few brief minutes, but then...  
  
"Gandalf, when are we going to have breakfast?" Merry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starvin'!" Pippin piped up, "an' we don't want no apples either!" he hurridly added, sending a glare towards Aragorn's direction.  
  
Gandalf sighed and pointed towards the distance, "You see those rocks over there? When we reach them, we can eat."  
  
"What!?! But that'll take *forever*!"  
"We'll eat when we get there."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
All right, reviewers. I'm at a writer's block, so here's the deal. I'm going to turn this fic into a challenge. You can take all of my previous chapters and write you're own ending. If I get enough reviews, I might concider finishing this myself. But that's only if I get enough reviews. Honestly, I'm just not really sure how to continue this. Feel free to continue this yourself, I would really like to see what you all have in mind. Pleaz don't be too mad! 


End file.
